With the continuous development of display technology, people's demand for an ultra-narrow bezel display screen becomes increasingly stronger. In comparison with LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel, the display panel technology of AMOLED (Active-matrix organic light emitting diode) is more suitable for an ultra-narrow bezel design, and how a display panel bezel can be reduced to the maximum extent becomes a direction of research in the current industry.